


Steve in Smash

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Chiaki wants to play smash with Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Steve in Smash

"Hajime! Hajime!" Chiaki yelled.

"What's wrong Chiaki?" Hajime asked.

"Steve is out!" Chiaki panted.

"Really?!" Hajime said growing excited.

"Hurry!" Chiaki grabbed Hajime's arm.

Chiaki pushed Hajime into her cabin.

"Come on!" Chiaki puffed.

"Right. Sorry." Hajime said grabbing a controller.

Steve Builds His Way Into Smash.

They started doing some Steve doubles, Chiaki as Enderman and Hajime as Zombie.

"Damn. 2-6 right?" Hajime asked.

"Yep." Chiaki said already starting the next game.

Hajime felt something on his shoulder and Chiaki's character stopped moving.

Hajime sighed and tucked Chiaki in.

Hajime played against some computers. But Chiaki didn't wake up for a while and Hajime was getting worried.

"Chiaki?" Hajime asked, "Chiaki wake up!"

Chiaki's eyes opened a tiny bit.

"Hajime?" Chiaki yawned.

Chiaki closed her eyes again. Suddenly her arms wrapped around Hajime's neck.

"Lay down." Chiaki said eyes still closed.

So Hajime did.

"Um do you want me to uh..." Hajime asked.

"Yeah."

So Hajime wrapped his arms around Chiaki's neck.

Chiaki pulled Hajime closer. Hajime could feel the warmth of her body, not to mention her large breast pressing against his chest.

"I-If it isn't obvious, I like you." Chiaki's blush widening.

"I like you too, Chiaki. That's why I'm cuddling you." Hajime confessed.

They cuddled just enjoyed each other's presents.

Suddenly Hajime felt something warm on his lips.

Hajime returned the kiss.


End file.
